


Angelo di Canzone

by BladedPyroMania97



Category: Devil May Cry, Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Bit of twincest, Dad mode Vergil, Dante being the silly uncle he is, Don't Like Don't Read, Dragons, F/M, Fluff, Grandpa Sparda, Humans being their own downfall, Immediate feels, Just plain feels, Lots of Blood and Death, MAJOR CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT, More music!, No the Flower is not an issue, Not so immediate feels, Ok the Flower is kind of an issue, Timeline Fuckery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedPyroMania97/pseuds/BladedPyroMania97
Summary: This is the story of a mother and her five daughters. In a world protected by the Power of Song. But the mother seeks to bring about the world's ruin. And she won't rest until all her daughters are dead.





	1. Prologue: Song of Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Song of the Intoner is still going. I just haven't been in a Final Fantasy mood. Don't worry. It'll be finished before 2018.

"Hey, wake up! Come on! Let's play!"

"Go back to sleep, sis... You're never gonna get bigger if you keep waking up with the sun."

"Aw, but I wanna play..."

"Ok, fine."

Several hours later

"Wait, take me with her! Don't go! COME BACK!!"

"NERO!!!"


	2. Song of Ressurection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero has a nightmare, and someone he lost as a child comes back for a visit.

Nero grunted in his sleep, the claws of his Devil Bringer digging into the sheets and mattress. They'd have to be replaced again. However, that grunt turned into a childish whimper. It was easy for Kyrie to tell that it was one of two nightmares that often came to the quarter demon's dreams. Either the day his twin sister was kidnapped. Or the night her body was found. Either way, she knew that the white haired swordsman would be visiting the girl's grave the moment he woke. He visited daily, just to speak to his sister and tell her that he was ok. But when he had such nightmares, he just sat by the grave with a lonely expression on his face and tears in his blue eyes, begging for forgiveness for having not been able to help her.

Kyrie gave a small sigh and shook Nero's arm. She hated seeing him suffer, and she knew he would want to go to the grave alone. She respected that she couldn't imagine how hard it was for Nero to carry that burden. He had fainted when the news of his sister's death reached him. He had dreaded birthday's since. 

"Nngh... Kyrie..?" Nero whispered as his eyes flickered open. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, it's fine. I was already up." Kyrie hugged Nero gently. He took a moment to hug back, trying to collect himself. 

"I'll be back, okay? Don't wait up for me." Nero murmured, pulling away and getting up. He quickly dressed and headed for the door. Kyrie gave a nod and headed to her room to pretend she was sleeping for him.

Nero huffed as he knelt by the grave. It was such a simple tombstone. He hated it. Silveria had deserved better. Yes, she had demonic power. But dammit, she was normally the sweetest girl. So what if she had some sort of Power of Song or whatever the fuck it had been called. She had only used it when there was danger, and never against a human. He growled softly. 

"I'm sorry, Silveria. I should have done better for you." The white haired male gently ran his Devil Bringer over the tombstone. He would give anything to have his sister back. "You shouldn't have died like that. Especially not that young."

He jumped back when something above the tombstone began to glow in a gentle white light. It could have been an angel. That was a nice thought. But he doubted that it would be Silveria, even if she had been allowed into Heaven with her demonic heritage. Then again, they were related to Sparda. There had to have been something for that, right. 

Instead of an angel, a white flower bud appeared in the light. Nero hissed. What a time to have left the Red Queen at home. He hadn't even thought to bring the Blue Rose. If this was something stronger than the lesser demons he had fought during the incident with the Savior, there would be trouble. His Devil Bringer wouldn't be enough. However, the flower bloomed to reveal not a demon, but a young woman, dressed in a blue coat. Her hair was long and pure white. Her eyes were sky blue, though there was a hint of viciousness in them. Her right arm, like Nero's, was not human. Instead, there was blue glowing flesh with red leathery flesh over it. The coat was familiar. He had seen it when he visited Capulet City to meet up with his uncle. Something about a family reunion. It was his father's. Though the coat looked aged. The woman also held a katana. The Yamato. 

Nero stared in alarm. There was no doubt in his mind that the woman before him was Silveria. She had grown, yes. But it was definitely the twin he had lost. She quickly hopped off the flower, and it disappeared. The tombstone had been destroyed. Around her neck, Nero noticed, was a small white Dragon with tiny gold horns.

"Sil... veria?" Nero whispered.

"Aw, fuck..." The woman muttered. "Where'd the Old Man go?"

"Silveria!" Nero spoke a bit louder to get her attention. 

She perked up, startled. However, the moment she made eye contact with Nero, her eyes softened, and she hugged him tightly.

"Nero..." She murmured, running a hand through his hair.

"Silveria... I was told you were dead!" Nero said, gripping her shoulders.

"Oh, is that how they covered up what they did? Arrogant bastards." Silveria huffed. 

"What do you mean?"

"It's a long story. Oh, there he is. Oi! Gramps! What are you doing over there?" Silveria huffed as an older looking male with white hair approached. He wore violet and looked a bit too much on the fancy side for Nero's taste. Especially with that damn monocle. 

"You're loud, Zero. Really loud!" A voice said.

"Stop repeating things." Silveria hissed, only to add "It's a long story." when Nero tilted his head in question. 

"Hey... how about you guys come with me for the night? We can catch up." Nero offered. He was admittedly a bit eager to see his sister again.

"Yeah. We can do that." Silveria said, earning a look from her male companion.

Nero smiled and led the way back to the place he shared with Kyrie.


	3. A Song of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silveria tells of where she came from, what happened to her, and why she even came around.

"Nero? Who are these people?" Kyrie asked anxiously as Nero led his twin into the house. It was almost obvious who Silveria was. After all. The blue clad female looked nearly identical to her twin. However, the man and the... CREATURE were definitely new to her.

"My name is Silveria. The man in violet is my grandfather, Sparta. The Dragon is Mikhail." Silveria explained in an icy tone, pacing as though being inside made her uncomfortable. There was an unspoken 'Who the hell are you and how do you know my twin?' at the end of her introduction. Even Nero shuddered slightly at his sister's voice. He wasn't quite sure why, but something about the unspoken thought made him nervous. Never mind the fact she seemed so distant. Even the earlier hug seemed more intended to soothe and push away rather than to greet. 

"No need to be so cold, Silveria. Now, please. Calm down a little." Sparda said softly. There was a sort of comfort in his voice that got tension Nero hadn't noticed to leave his sister. It almost seemed as though she'd been expecting an attack. Very similar to their father, her noticed.

"Forgive me. The Songbirds will probably be here at any moment... little bastards..." Silveria muttered darkly, earning a stare from her twin. "Like I said. It's a long story."

"We have time, now, Sis." Nero said calmly.

"Ya really wanna know, don't you?" The younger twin spoke gently, eyes softening. There was a moment of silence when Nero nodded, then a soft sigh from Silveria. "Seeing how you reacted to me, Nero, I'm sure you remember me being kidnapped when we were four. Welp, they were some sort of researchers or other. Someone had contacted them after some incident of me protecting you. Called it Project Songbird. I can't say I'm a fan of the name, but that's besides the point. I was only conscious for a few months after that. I was fighty. Made it difficult for them. Kept trying to escape. At some point they'd completed a stasis chamber. Ripped out my womb and threw me in. At some point between then and now, Dragons came to this world. Mostly harmless, and if there was competition with humans, that ended quickly enough. While I was in my stasis, the scientists who took me decided it was a brilliant idea to create children from my womb to replace me. Five were made, all with my power. All five are arguably equal in strength. Somehow, the children ended up with the ability to summon angels--and yes I mean angels. Fallen, and turned against humanity, but angels nonetheless. I may or may not have this ability, but that's not the point. The point is that they exist, and in maybe a month or two, they're gonna destroy the world. Kill every human, destroy any Hell Gate, and rule as goddesses. So, I woke up roughly two hundred years after I was put into a stasis. Grandfather found me, along with a Dragon named Michael. Which is, in a sense, the Dragon at my side. That detail isn't particularly important. What matters is that not only was I followed by the little bastards I've spent five years trying to kill and their demonic soldiers, and I have to kill them as soon as I can. Otherwise, humanity doesn't stand a chance."

"But that makes no sense!" Kyrie a protested. "How are you here if you're really--"

"Time flowers and ancient demonic power. This isn't a question of whether you believe me. Honestly, I genuinely wouldn't give a damn if Nero doesn't believe me." Silveria hissed. "Michael did not die--I am not potentially sacrificing everything--to be believed by someone who has no idea of what happened!"

Nero stood to comfort his sister, but a blonde woman appeared in the room. She carried some cross of a lance and sword. Silveria immediately jumped to her feet to deal with the scantily clad woman, but before she could even grab her blade, the woman stabbed Kyrie through the chest. 

"Kyrie...!" Nero cried out in alarm, the realization of what was happening causing him to freeze.

"FIVE...!" Silveria roared, drawing her blade and charging. She had come back strictly for the sake of her brother and she was not going to see him suffer. No way in Hell would she allow this. However, the woman just waved and vanished, letting Kyrie collapse into a wounded heap on the ground. Silveria quickly ran over, attempting to help.

"Si... Silveria..." K yrie groaned.

"Save your strength... I... Grandfather, help me!" The white haired female demanded, sky blue eyes wild. "My song alone isn't enough for this!"

Sparta simply stared. Silveria knew full well that the demonic blade had a song imbued in it, which would make it impossible to heal. But the desperation in her voice was nothing he'd heard before. No. That was a lie. He'd only seen it once. And it was no less heartbreaking to hear than it had been then.

"Silveria... take care of Nero for me..." Kyrie whispered weakly.

"I will. I promise." Silveria spoke softly, hoping to at least give the dying woman peace. "I swear. I will stop them."

Kyrie smiled weakly and closed her eyes, her head falling into Silveria's arm. Nero punched the ground, crying in despair. Silveria gently lowered the body and stepped back, immediately burying her distress and giving Nero room to grieve.

\------------------------

"Sis..." Nero spoke softly as he approached his twin. 

"You want to join me, huh?" Silveria didn't even need to look at him. Despite the two hundred sixteen years she'd been away from him, she still knew him better than anyone. She could still read him like a book.

"Silveria, I..." He began, ready to begin his reasoning.

"I could go on a huge lecture about how not ready you are for this. About how much danger I'd be putting you in by letting you join and how powerful they are. But I already know you have a read on my power. With how intently you listened to me, and how you never protested it, you know that they are at least as powerful. I could waste my breath and tell you that failure means death, not only for yourself, but the world. That my Dragon is essential. That they have a Dragon as well. Even in their present forms, in this time, they have a Dragon standing watch. But I already know you don't care, Nero. That you can accept this information as long as she's avenged and the Songbirds are destroyed. I won't tell you no, but I will ask that you listen when I tell you to do something. Even their angels pose a threat to you. I'm not going to lose you, Nero. Any weapon you have, I suggest you grab it."

Nero hugged his sister tightly, carefully leaning on her. She gently hugged back.

"Thank you. I'll... I'll inform our Uncle. He and our aunt may be willing to help." The older twin murmured, letting go and heading back inside.

"Are you sure about this, Zero? He's not as--" Mikhail began.

"Positive. They'll target him. It's safer for him if he's with us." Silveria said.


End file.
